


Хороший лжец

by danniewhite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama, Songfic, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniewhite/pseuds/danniewhite
Summary: — Без пяти девять, — мрачно отвечает, пьяно запинаясь после первого же шага.— Без пяти морг, Олли. Я остаюсь.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 2





	Хороший лжец

Оливер закрывает глаза, задумавшись.

Было бы охеренно классно сейчас работать в каком-нибудь чёртовом офисе — обязательно с восьми до пяти. Может, он действительно считал бы время до окончания трудодня, поглядывая на компьютерные часы каждые двадцать восемь — он бы их обязательно считал — секунд. Кофейный автомат без запроса вручал бы ему маленький бумажный стаканчик с выкрашенной в чёрный цвет жидкостью дважды в день, так, что через месяцев девять этой сбалансированной диеты стенки желудка бы насквозь продезинфицировало дурацкой корпоративной жижей. Распитие долларового пойла навечно вошло бы в рацион десятка трудолюбивых компьютерных чертей, с которыми Хэмптон делил бы розетки. Престиж энного сотрудника определялся бы не биркой костюма — близостью расположения стола к кулеру и живительному порошку, растворённому в воде с металлическим привкусом. И всё бы сопровождалось непрерывным разговором клавиатур.

 _«Кофе усиливает выработку желудочного сока. Болеющим гастритом или язвой лучше отказаться от него.»_ — читает Хэмптон, догрызая кусок остывшей и похожей на плоскую подошву пиццы. Языком ловко достаёт кусок чего-то, отдалённо напоминающего сыр, и продолжает уничтожать безжизненный пласт, запивая обезжиренным латте на соевом молоке из «Старбакса». Предыдущая фраза прозвучала голосом Пратт в его голове. Возможно, это она оставила брошюру по здоровому образу жизни на его столе. Пыталась подлизаться или имитировала то, что нормальные люди называют заботой. Ну и чёрт с ним. И с этим здоровым питанием тоже. В Аду не кормят бургерами на завтрак, а Оливеру кажется, что Аннализ Киттинг и Ко долбятся головами о его железные двери.

Спустя два укуса пицца создаёт во рту ощущение молотого картона, и Оливер снова закрывает глаза. В этом грёбаном заведении он больше не появится: кажется, в еду повара добавляют что-то, активизирующее зону воображения головного мозга.

К нему возвращается стол из светлого дерева, заляпанные разводами клавиши. Ежедневник покоится на кромке стола и кажется толстенно-переполненным. Вероятно, в той жизни у него куча дедлайнов.

Хэмптон гортанно хохочет.

 _Дедлайн_ , блять. В этой жизни у него есть дедлайн, и парень меньше всего хотел бы с ним встретиться. В этой жизни свой дедлайн уготовлен каждому: вымазан старческой сединой, раковыми опухолями, последней героиновой дорожкой или дулом пистолета, чешущим висок. В башке полнейшая апатия. В башке комплекс диагнозов, неокончательных и поставленных после третьей рюмки и пьяного: _«Окей, Гугл»_.

Эта женщина отвечает ему, что сейчас восемь вечера. Возможно, если бы она не была компьютерной программой, то посоветовала бы ему проспаться. Но такое ни черта не трогает. Оливер шлёт её к праотцам и наполняет теперь уже стакан — ну, да, а чего, собственно, ещё ждать от вечера среды? Закусить больше нечем, но настроение паршиво-мечтательное, чего не скажешь о состоянии: по нему как будто пробуксовал минивэн. Нетрезвый одинокий тридцатилетний мужик в жалкой от своей запущенности квартире. Ему кажется, что это кресло создано для задницы Коннора. Ему кажется, что Уолш сейчас сидит на диване со злющей по своей природе мордой. Ему кажется, что гель для душа бывшего бойфренда из тумбочки в ванной вылился до краёв ему за грудину. Зелёное яблоко и, может, корица. Но совсем точно — _он_. Хэмптон ни с чем не спутает этот въевшийся в дёсны запах.

У него бы была относительная свобода с загруженным графиком и сексом с самим собой. Она могла бы быть. Он сжимал её в руках, но не смог удержать, когда отнимали. Его обокрали, обчистили нагло и профессионально. Оливер точно решает это в восемь ноль две, считая, когда заявится Коннор, а он сделает это обязательно; непременно посчитает своим долгом убедиться в том, что бывший парень не вздёрнулся от подъедающей его тоски. Верность без дикого траха — да это, наверное, охренеть какая любовь.

И, собственно, вот оно. Уолш уже спустя пять минут стучит в его дверь. Навряд ли кто-то другой захочет сейчас проведать старину Оливера. Он не уверен, что кто-нибудь из собак Киттинг вообще помнит дорогу в его квартиру. Коннор заходит, думая о том, что совершенно не знает этого места: каждый раз, когда он замечает Хэмптона, проваливается пол, штукатурка трещит, а лаймовые обои покрываются серой плесенью. И всё на кукую-нибудь секунду становится невидимым и неосязаемым.

— Олли, — говорит он.

У него могло бы быть столько всего, а есть бывший парень с таким выражением лица, что возникает острое желание сжевать собственный галстук, достать другой и на нём же повеситься; ВИЧ и с каждым утром всё чётче прорисовывающиеся очертания наручников на запястьях; огромное желание упаковать в тяжёлые мешки навалившуюся усталость и отшвырнуть себя в прошлое, пару раз приложиться об угол и не совершать всего этого дерьма.

Уолш упирается в спинку дивана коленом, на ходу расстёгивая куртку и выразительно матерясь, когда замечает бутылку. Морщится совсем по-лисьи, медленно приближается на ватных ногах, словно боясь спугнуть. Смотрит на отброшенные в сторону круглые очки. Оливер перехватывает взгляд и натужно смеётся. Ни хрена он сейчас не хочет видеть этот мир сквозь них: чёткий и раздражающий своей двухмерностью. Оливер мысленно вылизывает впадинку на верхней губе Уолша, и, кажется, взгляд проникает настолько глубоко, что сдирает верхний слой кожи. Рот на никчёмное мгновение понимающе кривится, но беспокойство жрёт брюнета, прибивает на его лице эту узнаваемую гримасу — примесь волнения и чего-то неясного, как будто холодным дулом протирают виски. 

— Что дальше, Олли? Наркотики? Так же нельзя, — машет руками брюнет. Он ведь ёбаный юрист и действительно знает, кому что можно, а кому — нельзя. И его знает, что убивает ещё больше. Медленно и мучительно.

— Что, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, да? — выстанывает Оливер, пытаясь скрыть набежавшее чувство стыда. Ему стыдно за себя перед этим человеком. Хочется разорваться в бессмысленном «извини». Безостановочно просить прощения неизвестно за что. 

Может, за то, что привязал к себе.

Может, за то, что бросил.

А может, за то, что сам так и не ушёл до конца.

— Ты... оставь это. Не поможет, — Коннор тянет за руку на себя и усаживает на диван. 

Навряд ли сейчас вообще что-то поможет. Пьяное сознание врезается в эти губы, концентрируясь на них. Хэмптон видит всё остальное очень призрачно, очень размыто. Он успевает насквозь пропитаться яблоком, только теперь — снаружи. Смятая рубашка перестаёт дышать. Распадаться на куски в родных руках — так себе ощущение. Но, боже. 

Иначе-то как?

— Ты не обязан.

— Ты больной идиот. 

Его каждый раз задевает, когда говорят правду. Особенно, как она звучит из этого рта. Выкрашена оттенками боли и никчёмности существования. К тебе бегут, а должны — от тебя. 

Отросшие волосы заползают в глаза, щетина щекочет щёки. Коннор молчит, утыкаясь губами куда-то в его шею. Сильные руки, держащие, вытаскивающие из дыры, смыкаются на спине, и Оливер почти шарахается от прикосновений, но тут же валится вниз вместе с гирями, привязанными к каждой клетке тела. Уолш что-то шепчет, касается смертельно затёкших плеч. Делает это так, что у него даже не встаёт: по-дружески, что ли. Врубает разум на хиленькую минуту.

— В кровать, понял меня? Сейчас же, — твёрдо произносит Коннор, отклеиваясь. Вот же мудак. Оливер почти не разбирает, что тот говорит.

— Без пяти девять, — мрачно отвечает, пьяно запинаясь после первого же шага. 

— Без пяти морг, Олли. Я остаюсь.

Уолш тащит его в комнату на себе, раздевается до пояса, стараясь делать это быстро и менее развратно, но Хэмптону это не мешает таращиться: тот потерял обувь ещё где-то по дороге и отвлёкся на нечто более интересное. Парень взглядом приказывает ему лечь и тут же устраивается рядом.

— Давай без всех этих гейских штучек, — бормочет Оливер.

— Заткнись и спи.

— Ты какого чёрта вообще заявился? — и тут же получает показательный тычок под рёбра.

— Блять, лучше подумай о том, в какой яме ты был бы, если бы я вообще не пришёл, — доносится из-под одеяла.

— Гордишься собой...

И усыпает под усталый смешок. Коннор ещё минут пять взглядом буравит стену и утыкается головой в очередной безобразный сон. Там, с обратной стороны, сегодня опять кто-то умирает. Пьяный Хэмптон — именно то место, на которое жизни нужно было надавить. Он же ёбаный сумасшедший даже в трезвом состоянии. 

А в пять утра Оливеру голосом Гугла рассказывает Лорел о панических атаках. Отчего-то он решил, что это могла быть именно Лорел. 

И она говорит: 

_— Человек, впервые столкнувшийся с этим состоянием, сильно пугается, начинает думать о каком-либо тяжёлом заболевании сердца, эндокринной или нервной систем._

К шести утра он уже знает, как с таким справляться. Шевелит губами, повторяя несложный алгоритм. Кажется, будит этим Коннора. Кажется, ему абсолютно поебать на это. Уолш не спал так долго, может, два месяца. Он просыпается довольный настолько, будто трахал Оливера полночи. Морщинистая улыбка слезает с лица ровно в ту же секунду, как он видит усталость Олли, заменяясь оттеночной, снисходительной. Рядом с несчастным человеком у тебя нет права быть счастливым.

Но он решает: плевать.

Встаёт и уходит, не пожелав доброго утра. Начинать день с гигантской лжи — врать ещё и самому себе. Минут пятнадцать шумно принимает душ, повысив напор воды до максимума. Выходит в той же одежде, но с мокрыми волосами, с которых капает за воротник. Оливер молча следит за тем, как ест Коннор: размеренно кусает поджаренный тост понемногу, облизывая с губ густой малиновый джем. Проснувшийся от такой картины желудок мычит и протяжно воет, но он заливает гастрономическую похоть крошечной чашкой чёрного кофе: в его доме этот напиток только крепкий и свежесмолотый. В брошюре было также написано, что кофеин обладает психостимулирующим эффектом. Оливер быстро оглядывает парня и кусает губу: типичный студент. В одну руку дорисовать сумку через плечо, в другую — бумажный стакан. И только лицо — осунувшееся, постаревшее на добрый десяток лет — выдаёт в нём сгорбленного, избитого жизнью парня. Не для всех в двадцать пять греют тюремную койку.

Куртка Уолша совсем не тёплая, но сидит на нём идеально. Ему кажется, что каждую вещь в каждом магазине, будь то «Гэп», то «Хьюго Босс», шьют на этого парня. Он неправильно улыбается, ладонью похлопывает по плечу Оливера, медленно, будто обдумывая и взвешивая в голове, разворачивается и уходит.

Хэмптон закрывает глаза. Нет, если бы он сидел в своём выдуманном душном офисе, такого бы не случилось. И Коннора не было бы. В смысле, вообще не существовало. Всего этого тоже.

И как тут, блять, выбирать?

Гугл отвечает:

— Солнечно, плюс десять.

Поисковик ему не предложит десять способов самоубийства в домашних условиях. Сегодня всеобъемлющее чувство вины заставляет Гиббинса говорить ему о погоде. Уэс умер. И, да, думать об этом — всё равно что потрошить внутренности волчьими когтями. До него ещё не дошло. Понимание роем мошек крутится вокруг головы и не желает в неё врезаться.

Но, может, это и к лучшему. Стоять рядом с громадным улыбающимся портретом и не до конца осознавать происходящее — сейчас слабое и ненадёжное, но всё же спасение. Возможно, если бы он понял всё то, что чувствует Кастильо, грохнулся бы на бетонный пол, пытаясь поймать выскочившее из груди и бьющееся о пол сердце. Оливер смотрит на Кастильо, которая три часа назад говорила ему о ПТСР.

_— В большинстве случаев, если психологическая травма является тяжёлой, она вызывает переживание интенсивного страха, беспомощности и крайнего ужаса._

О, да. Лорел знает, о чём говорит.

Этот диагноз прошит через неё толстыми стежками.

Хэмптон стоит с друзьями, мрачно оглядывая собравшихся помянуть Гиббинса. Микаэлла носится из стороны в сторону, когда до него доходит: они стали друзьями не от хорошей жизни. Дерьмовые ситуации сцепляют руки не хуже наличия общих интересов и прочей сопливой лабуды. В кармане пиджака вибрирует телефон, а пальцы уже не слушаются: для паники сейчас не нужно многого.

Он отвечает:

— Да, конечно, я буду.

Оливер говорит, обхватив голову руками:

— Ребят, я в полнейшем дерьме.

И тут же переносится к Бонни за светлый — именно такой мог быть у него — стол. Пратт снова бегает, как облитая с ног головы «Ред Буллом». Блондинка задаёт свои вопросы, медленно и ровно чеканя слова. Ашер тяжело дышит в левое ухо, нашёптывая очередные колкие гадости, которые могут подпалить ему зад в прокуратуре. Слишком неуверенно льёт своё дерьмо, обязанное его закалить. Во рту становится мерзко и вязко. Люди — те ещё гниды.

Хэмптон поворачивается к Миллстоуну и видит гору тестостерона. Смотрит на Микаэллу, слабо отражающую попытки очередного ядерного взрыва. Глядит на Уинтерботтом, в блокноте которой написано несколько десятков фраз с вопросительным знаками в конце. А в её глазах — что-то доброе, тёплое и обнадёживающее. Почти говорящее: «Мы можем помочь тебе, парень». Коннор молча охуевает. Его порядком достало то, что вечно отыгрываются на этом паршивце. 

Но, кажется, все пятеро не до конца уверены в том, что он собирается сделать. Именно поэтому Оливер достаёт из-за пазухи секретное оружие: его кристально чистую, отбелённую тщательной стиркой ложь. Просовывает руки в беспомощную страдальческую улыбку и дорисовывает на лице несколько глубоких морщин.

Темнота обязана давить, но она поддерживает его ложь. Хэмптон силится, чтобы не расплыться в довольной улыбке, но возвращается в разыгрываемое состояние, когда перед глазами восстаёт образ недовольного Коннора. Этот хрен вечно ходит с кривым лицом, будто весь город стоит у него на счётчике. С такой физиономией нужно родиться, но Оливер уверен в том, что экс-бойфренд сорвал джекпот. Очевидно, он в выгодном положении, раз может позволить себе думать о брюнете сейчас, покуда в штанах становится чуть теснее. Швы сейчас разойдутся, если он не перестанет. Скрывает своё идиотское возбуждение за идеально-правдивым всхлипом. 

«Ебать, парень, как же мне тебя жаль» — между строк протокола произносит слепая толстокожая дура. Почему-то он думает, что эта женщина обязательно использует нецензурные выражения в своей речи. 

Липкий, доставучий тон её елейного голоса обхватывает шею, заставляет нервно сглотнуть и повести бровями. Следователь обязательно это оценит. У неё была сотня расколотых, как орехи, правонарушителей, но Хэмптон держится. Он не может позволить себе склонить повинную голову. Не может доставить этой суке ещё большего счастья. До него не доходит, что эта женская злость — рабоче-профессиональная привычка. До него не доходит, что каждый такой разговор оплачивает государство.

Хочется поблагодарить Лорел за то, что рассказала ему о панических атаках. Хочется встать и прокричать следователю:

_— Я вру тебе в лицо!_

Но он мысленно хватает себя на шкирку и замирает на месте, продолжая выразительно вешать лапшу на уши следователю, привязанному к букве закона. Ей остаётся только униженно опустить руки и сдаться. Очередной идиотский провал.

Оливер Хэмптон — хороший лжец.

Настолько, что женщина не замечает, что он мокрый насквозь.

А в поте раствор концентрированной лжи.

Друзья улыбаются, хвалят, приговаривая: 

— Ты хорошо справился. Умница, чувак.

Парень-тестостерон давит счастливую улыбку и хлопает медвежьей ладонью по плечу. Коннор по-свински молчалив и недоволен настолько, будто Хэмптон дал показания против него, и сейчас копы достают из принтера ордер на обыск и засовывают в карманы наручники. Но это вообще теперь едва ли трогает. Главное, что вышел оттуда относительно сухим. Этим вечером все понимают, что Оливер хороший лжец. Уолш присаживается на диван и шёпотом спрашивает:

— Олли, ты как?

Минуту назад, при всех, он испытывал больший интерес к папоротнику в горшке.

— Нормально, — кивает, словно и вправду всё как минимум сносно. 

_Чертовски хороший лжец._

Коннора скучивает от того, насколько чётко он видит этого парня. Блин, Олли тридцатка, а он по-прежнему «парень». Он всё ещё «Олли». Уолшу кажется, что усталость и обречённость прибавили ему добрую десятку, и это он согнутый жизнью старик. Брюнет что-то бормочет про тонкие стены, когда Ашер поднимает вверх рюмку с бордовой жидкостью, отдавая почести виновнику торжества за его великолепное умение врать. Оливер тянет из себя улыбку, и Коннор вдруг задирает голову, щурясь и всматриваясь в мужской профиль. Когда Ашер ретируется, он подсаживается ближе и спрашивает:

— В чём ты ещё лгал нам, Оливер? 

И тот не знает, что ответить. Начать, вероятно, стоило бы с того, что вся его жизнь — одна большая скомканная ложь. Но думать о таком — всё равно что заказывать слёзы. Создаётся такое ощущение, что Хэмптон каждый июль ездил в какой-нибудь летний актёрский лагерь, потому что стоны умирают внутри. У него в душе кладбище эмоций, на котором пока ещё есть место, и именно поэтому Олли склоняет голову, отвечая: 

— Ни в чём. Я бы, знаешь, сдох, если бы врал ещё и тебе.

Вы же знаете, что человека можно первоклассно заткнуть, надавив на ваше особое отношение к нему? В голове Оливера этот приём шатается из сторону в сторону аксиомой и падает из рукава, готовый к применению. Кажется, Коннор успокаивается, но ему-то точно известно, что дикая злость на каждую тварь никогда по-настоящему не остынет в его груди. Он знает, что Уолша когда-нибудь разорвёт от собственной пассивной агрессии.

Мамочка-Коннор ухаживает за своим сопляком, не давая пить и по привычке ложась на его кровать. Стоя у длинного телеэкрана жизни, показывающего ночь, Оливер окончательно разряжается. Ему то ли дешёвую пиццу опять подавай, то ли засыпь в горло кофейный порошок прямо в сухом виде. Одним словом, хочется чего-то нормального. Жизненного и не долбящего в голову миллионом вопросов. Того, что мозг согласится воспринять без гадких плевков головными болями и паническими атаками. Уолш во всю мирно сопит, утыкаясь носом в красный фланелевый плед. Олли продолжает бессмысленный диалог с рамой: снаружи чуть обдаёт ночным ветерком, но это даже бодрит. Телефон сообщает, что сейчас половина двенадцатого. Телефон сообщает о состоянии дорог и возможности осадков завтрашним утром, но молчит о том, как до него дожить. Оливер нервно хохочет. Сердце высовывается из груди, чтобы спросить, какого, собственно, чёрта происходит. Он пару раз вводит пароль, зажимает кнопку блокировки и кидает смартфон на кровать. Снимает крышку с флешки, оголяя содержащуюся на ней информацию. Жест стал привычным, как чистка зубов или обезжиренный латте. Хэмптон прищуривается, изучая разъём на предмет появления новых царапин, а затем коротко ухмыляется. 

Оливер закрывает глаза, задумавшись.

 _Окей, Гугл._ Скажи, как жить дальше.

Молчишь, да? 

Ну молчи.


End file.
